1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to bicycle carriers and more particularly to a bicycle carrier for a vehicle
2. Description of the Prior Art
The bicycle carriers of the prior art that I am aware of which are adapted to be mounted on vehicles are complicated and expensive to manufacture and are structured to require the bicycle carried to be partially dismantled.